<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Vita Mia by HogwartsToAlexandria</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483720">Vita Mia</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria'>HogwartsToAlexandria</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Old Guard (Movie 2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Slice of Life, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Vaginal Fingering, tied to the bed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>533</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HogwartsToAlexandria/pseuds/HogwartsToAlexandria</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Even busy as they've kept throughout their long lives, moments like these, where it's just the two of them, quiet and free to love each other the way they've learned how, add up to make a perfect partition. A melody made of Nicky's moans and the expert touch of Joe's fingers tugging on the strings of his body.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>195</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Obedience and Trust Flash Exchange</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Vita Mia</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/ba_lailah/gifts">ba_lailah</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Lil treat for you! I hope you enjoy this! (I love your likes letter so much and your request inspired me 💙)</p>
<p>All terms used to describe Nicky's body is gender-conforming. </p>
<p>Italian translations at the end.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nicky's writhing in place by the time Joe's gotten his arm holding him down at the waist, barring him from hip to hip so he won't buck up too fast or escape. He's drowning Joe in low, punched-out moans that make him redouble his efforts, his thighs tensing and jumping to close around the assault of Joe's tongue and lips and teeth around his cock, relentless, almost painful by now. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Sucking Nicky off to the point of overstimulation is one of the easiest, most gentle way Joe's found over centuries to give him both the pain and the pleasure he needs to be fulfilled, to get that glassy look in his eyes that tells of his elation. Joe looks up at him, the fingers he has over his man's hip drawing little circles as they manage to make eye contact. He plays his tongue around Nicky's hole, barely teasing, still focusing most of his attention on tormenting the man's hot, needy cock but occasionally dipping his tongue in nonetheless. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Stella, stellina, cuore mio, per favore," Nicky rambles, his cheeks flushed and his hands trying their best to leave their bindings. Joe smiles, straightens up a bit and laughs at the long whine it elicits from Nicky. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Sono qui per te, mia vita," Joe whispers gently, just as he slots two fingers around Nicky's cock and starts stroking fast, watching the man's back and hips arch off the bed now that his arm is no longer restraining him. "You're so beautiful, Nicolo, so beautiful." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky's gasps get closer and deeper, his legs tensing more and more and his fists tighten their hold on the end of the rope wrapped around his wrists. He's teary-eyed and Joe knows he almost got him there, right to the peak from which he'll tip over. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He bends down again, settles back between the man's legs quickly and sliding his fingers down, he pushes them inside Nicky at the same time as he sucks his cock in hard. It's enough, the few rough thrusts of his wet fingers in and the last look they share before Nicky almost wails and screws his eyes shut is all enough to send the man tumbling down to his orgasm. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nicky's boneless, not even twitching when Joe pulls his fingers out and wipes them off on the sheets by their feet. He hardly reacts when Joe unties his wrists either, and that's when Joe knows they're getting to his favorite part. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His own cock is hard too, but he's old enough, centuries old, that he doesn't care for that sort of gratification in this moment. He gathers Nicky to him, his love's naked, pliant frame against the thin robes he wears to bed when they're not on duty feels warm, almost tingly. Joe kisses Nicky's temple as he maps his body with a touch that's too frank to be tickling, yet not hard enough to be a massage. Winding down from the high, reconnecting the frayed nerves of both their bodies and minds after so much stimulation. Breathing deeper and deeper. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Burying his face in Nicky's neck, Joe settles for the night as he whispers one last time, "Ora vai a dormire, Nicolo." </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><i>"Stella, stellina, cuore mio, per favore,"</i> &gt; "Star, little star, my heart, please,"</p>
<p><i>"Sono qui per te, mia vita,"</i> &gt; "I'm here for you, my life,</p>
<p><i>"Ora vai a dormire, Nicolo." </i> &gt; "Go to sleep now, Nicolo."</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>